Star
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Las estrellas son luces que iluminan la oscuridad del universo y dan buena suerte, o eso pensaba Alfred, hasta que su estrella de la suerte bajó para conocerlo ¿el extraño de ojos verdes es un ángel o un extraterrestre?...no, es sólo una estrella AU USUK
1. Estrella de la suerte

**Advertencia!:** AU, USUK, algo de fluff, algo de drama en capítulos más adelante pero nada de angst

**_Star_**

**Cap.1** (_Introducción_): Estrella de la suerte

El espacio… tan inmenso, vacio y frio, pero sobretodo… solitario.

Ahí, en medio de la aparente nada, cerca de unos planetas del triple de tamaño al de la Tierra, es donde él flota solo. Él siempre se dejaba llevar, es algo que simplemente le daba igual, ya que de cualquier forma seguiría solo, no había caso en visitar a los habitantes de algún planeta, o encontrarse con otro de su especie vagando por el espacio, igual seguiría solo. ¿Por qué? Simple, los de su especie están destinados a recorrer el universo desde siempre, y cuando dicen siempre, es SIEMPRE, porque los más viejos posiblemente tenían la edad del propio universo, y la única tarea que tenía que hacer era vigilar, cuidar que todo siguiera su cauce.

Hace poco tiempo pasó cerca de una tormenta magnética, y pudo apreciar su reflejo en un enorme trozo de metal, y se dio cuenta de que seguía siendo el mismo, no había cambiado en nada, sus ojos seguían siendo verdes, sus cabellos rubios y sus alas blancas, incluso sus pobladas cejas eran las mismas y su aureola seguía en su sitio justo sobre su cabeza.

Pensaba en lo particularmente verdoso del planeta cercano cuando algo que nunca antes le había pasado sucedió: escuchó una voz. La vocecita sonaba lejana pero clara.

-_hola__… __¿sabes?,__mi __padre__ dice __que __la __primera __estrella __que__ ves __al __anochecer__ es__ de __buena __suerte_

Él estaba realmente intrigado, no sabía de dónde venía la voz, pero la seguía escuchando cada vez con más fuerza e incluso con nitidez.

-_así __que__… __desde __ahora __tú __serás __mi __estrella __de __la __suerte, __yo __me __llamo __Alfred, __Alfred __F __Jones __y __tengo __seis__ años__…_

Bueno, ahora sabía que la voz era de alguien llamado Alfred, el cual era muy joven aun. Pronto supo la dirección de donde esas palabras venían, así que le puso fin a su trayectoria errante en el espacio. Él extendió sus alas y permaneció estático escuchando con atención, Alfred le habló durante un largo rato, le contó sobre su familia, que tenía un hermano y que sus padres eran oficiales de policía. Luego, Alfred le dijo que se iría a dormir pero que a la noche siguiente le contaría más cosas, así que le deseó buenas noches y las palabras cesaron.

Él no sabía de qué planeta había llegado todo aquello, así que no sabía cuándo sería "la siguiente noche", además de que no tenía la garantía de que cumpliera con volver a hablarle. Aun con todas esas cosas en contra decidió esperar, permanecer exactamente en el mismo lugar.

Efectivamente pasó un tiempo incierto para él, pero no se le hizo realmente mucho, cuando Alfred le habló de nuevo.

-_hola__ "__estrella __de __la __suerte__"__,__ hoy __en __la __escuela __estaba __realmente __aburrido, __primero __vimos __algo __de __matemáticas __y __luego __historia__… __pero __todo __se__ volvió __más __interesante __cuando __empezamos __con __geografía __porque__ el __profesor __habló __de __las __estrellas __como__ tú_

Él escuchó con una sonrisa, podía percibir un sentimiento cálido, algo único que sólo había sentido al escuchar la voz de Alfred.

_-…ahora conozco varias estrellas importantes, pero sé que tú eres diferente, eres especial_

Una tras otra, las conversaciones de Alfred le llenaron de curiosidad por el mundo que lo rodeaba, e incluso por el propio chico, sin saber exactamente de qué especie era, quizá se pareciera un poco a él. Los relatos de su lejano amigo eran muy interesantes, además le agradaba la familiaridad con que le hablaba, como si se conocieran de siempre, tal y como nunca nadie antes le había hablado. Y pensándolo bien, jamás había tenido una conversación con nadie, salvo una vez, en que se había cruzado accidentalmente con otra "estrella", y lo único que dijeron fue algo como: "_todo __en __orden __por __aquí__"__;_ bastante monótono y sin sentimiento alguno. En cambio Alfred, hacía latir su corazón más rápido, haciendo que se cuestionara si eso era la llamada amistad o quizá algo más, porque sabía que existía un sentimiento llamado amor, que parecía ser muy apreciado por muchos, o eso podía deducir al haber visto cientos de veces cambiar bruscamente al destino por el amor de dos o más individuos.

Ya no esperaría más, sabía que iba contra las reglas, pero tenía que reunirse con Alfred, sentía esa necesidad. De este modo él comenzó su viaje, impulsado por sus alas calculó la trayectoria para llegar al planeta donde Alfred vivía. Sin saber el tiempo que le tomaría recorrer todo el camino, sólo esperaba que la especie de Alfred viviera lo suficiente, de cualquier forma él se apresuraría lo más posible.

Con el tiempo aprendió a calcular el día en el lejano planeta que Alfred llamaba Tierra, incluso los años, porque el pequeño le decía entusiasmado cada cierto tiempo que ya era su cumpleaños.

Además de eso, Alfred solía pedirle favores, cosas como que le fuera bien en algún partido de fútbol americano o suerte para un examen de matemáticas, lo cual, para él era algo fácil de conceder, ya que estaba dentro del alcance de sus poderes. Así que él simplemente sacaba su barita y le daba esa "suerte" al pequeño Alfred.

-_querida__ "__estrella__ de __la __suerte__"__ ,__hoy __estoy __realmente __triste__…__-_ la generalmente alegre voz ahora se encontraba llena de melancolía- _mi__ padre __murió__ hoy__… __mamá__ y __Matty__ lloraron__ mucho ,__pero __yo__ no, __sí__ quería__… __pero __ahora __yo __debo __cuidar __de __ellos,__ así __que__ tengo __que __ser __fuerte__… __ellos __no __deben __verme __llorar__… __sólo __tú-_ con esas últimas palabras el llanto se hizo escuchar e incluso hizo brotar en él algunas lágrimas. Como habría deseado ya estar junto a él para poder consolarlo, pero aun no sabía cuánto tiempo restaba de su viaje.

Con la firme determinación de encontrar a Alfred, él aceleró lo más que pudo, tanto, que seguramente desde el planeta de su interlocutor su brillo había aumentado de intensidad, o eso supone, porque el pequeño en ocasiones le mencionaba que era una estrella realmente brillante.

_-__"__estrella __de__ la __suerte__"__,__ sé __que __estás __realmente __lejos __de __aquí, __pero __ahora __puedo __verte __un __poquito __más __cerca__… __mamá __me __obsequió __de __cumpleaños __un __telescopio, __no __es__ tan __potente __como __el __del __observatorio __del __que __te__ conté, __pero __al __menos __ahora __puedo __apreciar __mejor__ tu__ fulgor_- la voz de Alfred había cambiado un poco, ya no era tan aguda, posiblemente era por la edad que ahora tenía-_además, __quería __decir __que __ya__ sé __que __deseo __ser __cuando __sea __mayor: __me__ convertiré __en __un __astronauta, __y__ así __podré __ir __por __ti_

* * *

><p>-¿qué estás haciendo?-preguntaba un chico, de unos catorce años, de voz suave y melodiosa, consigo llevaba un oso polar de peluche, último regalo de su padre<p>

-hola Matty, estoy charlando con mi "estrella de la suerte"… ¿recuerdas? Una vez papá nos contó que la primera estrella de la noche es de buena suerte, así que… ese día esta fue la primera estrella que vi- dicho eso, el otro joven, uno de gafas y ojos azules le dejó mirar por el telescopio.

Matthew caminó hasta poder asomarse para poder enfocar lo que su hermano le mencionaba, la vista que el aparato le ofrecía era ciertamente hermosa, varias estrellas titilaba pero justo al centro pudo distinguir una que resplandecía diferente a las otras.

-oh… es linda, Alfred

-¿sólo linda?... es mejor que eso, es la más esplendida, y me ha sacado de grandes apuros-decía orgulloso como si fuera gracias a él

-no creo que deberías confiarle tus calificaciones de exámenes a una estrella…-decía Matty al dejar de observar el espacio

-eres malo Matty-ahora su hermano hacía un puchero con la boca

El de ojos lilas rió por la reacción del otro, en algunos aspectos su hermano era tan infantil-y… ¿tiene nombre tu estrella?

-no… además la he buscado en varios mapas de la bóveda celeste, pero no aparece- el de ojos azules lucía pensativo, con una mano en su mentón y la mirada clavada en algún punto incierto del techo-esperare un tiempo más, sí aun nadie la registra yo lo haré

-entonces deberías pensar un nombre para ella-sugirió su hermano mellizo

-será difícil… necesita un nombre que englobe todo lo que es…y es poderosa, es brillante, es hermosa, es valiente…

-¿valiente? ¿Cómo una estrella puede ser valiente?- cuestionó Matty alzando una ceja

-se tiene que ser valiente para ser la protectora de un héroe como yo

-d-de acuerdo…

* * *

><p>-<em>¿a <em>_que __no __adivinas __qué __día __es __hoy, __"__estrella __de __la __suerte__"__?... __bien,__ te __lo __diré: __es __mi __cumpleaños,__ ya __soy __todo __un __valeroso __héroe __de __17 __años, __pronto __podré __ir __a __la __universidad __y__ estudiar __más__ sobre __ti__… __y __luego, __presentaré __mi __examen __para __ser __astronauta__… __porque __me __encantaría __llegar __hasta __ti__…_

Al escuchar eso, él no pudo menos que ensanchar la sonrisa que siempre aparecía en su rostro al recibir las palabras de Alfred. Era emocionante saber que Alfred también deseaba verlo, comenzaba a pensar que el dichoso destino, al que siempre protegía de seguir su curso, en verdad había decidido que ellos se reunieran, por descabellado que eso sonara, después de todo se trataban de dos personas separadas por años luz.

En ese momento la risa de Alfred le distrajo de sus pensamientos-_…__jajaja __¿sabes? __Mi __hermano __Matty __está __enamorado, __no __me__ agrada __mucho __el __tipo __que __le __gusta, __se __llama__ Francis __Bonnefoy, __y__ como __me __burlo __de __él __dice __que __yo __debo __estar __enamorado__ de __ti_

Lo que él sintió fue como un golpe, uno que hizo que tuviera que frenarse en seco, se llevó una mano al pecho y supo que la presión que repentinamente sintió en éste era pura emoción. No podía verse el rostro pero estaba seguro de que se había sonrojado, además de que el corazón se le saldría del pecho si seguía latiéndole tan fuerte. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Alfred posiblemente le amaba? …entonces quizá tenía razón en su teoría y él se había enamorado de la dulce voz que siempre le hablaba.

-_…__no __lo __sé, __tal __vez __Matty __tenga __razón __y__ me __he __enamorado __de __una __estrella__… _

Con aquello en mente y corazón, él retomó su viaje, acelerando todo cuanto podía, sólo esperaba que al llegar pudiera frenar a tiempo… ahora que, sería su primera vez en un planeta; bueno, lo más seguro es que no sería nada difícil bajar a un planeta.

* * *

><p>-Matty… ¿te digo algo y prometes no pensar que estoy loco?-llegó Alfred preguntando al cuarto de su hermano, mismo que hacía la tarea<p>

-jamás pensaría eso de ti…-mentira, sí lo pensaba, y en realidad desde hace mucho, porque su hermano, siendo un gran atleta y todo, no había tenido interés en ninguna chica o chico, y eso a su edad era extraño, además, había que agregarle que no paraba de hablar de las estrellas

-genial… porque me da la impresión de que mi "estrella de la suerte" se acerca

-dices que… ¿la estrella se acerca?-Alfred asintió con la cabeza- ¿…a la Tierra?-de nuevo asintió con la misma expresión extraña en el rostro-…quizá necesites revisarte la graduación de tus gafas

-no es eso, de verdad está más cerca… es decir, se ve más grande y brillante, y créeme que no es un fenómeno del espacio, como una tormenta o una explosión

-…bueno, y si no es nada de eso…-dijo un poco asustado por la manera en que su hermano Alfred le hablaba

-entonces… de verdad viene hacía aquí

* * *

><p>Ya casi lo conseguía, estaba seguro, podía sentirlo: el planeta frente a él era la Tierra. Con su excepcional vista había podido divisarla desde un par de días atrás, pero ahora estaba seguro que el planeta azul al frente de su trayectoria era la Tierra. Si estaba en lo correcto, en aproximadamente 22 horas terrícolas estaría con Alfred.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! Ahora sí! Ya estoy de vacaciones *baila de felicidad* ya voy a empezar a actualizar The last week y subiré otras cosas interesantes como este fic, sé que está un poco raro… y se pondrá más raro XD pero está vez, haciendo caso a muchas personas que leen mis fics, no seré cruel, nadie morirá, y estará bastante fluff el asunto… sólo tendrá un poquitín de drama casi por el final, pero nada de que asustarse

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Estrella Fugaz _

Tras un largo viaje, la "estrella de la suerte" ha llegado al planeta Tierra… sólo que su aterrizaje no sale muy bien, aun así, Alfred es quien le ayudará a reponerse de ese terrible golpe y su ala rota.

Dejen reviews por fa! :D


	2. Estrella Fugaz

**Advertencia!:** AU, USUK, algo de fluff, personajes un poco OOC

**_Star_**

**Cap.2**: La estrella fugaz

-Alfred… iré a ver a la abuela, así que tendrán que quedarse solos y quiero que te portes bien- decía la señora Jones ya con sus maletas listas y en la puerta

-¿por qué no le dices a Matty que se porte bien?-se quejó el de ojos azules

-porque él se porta bien siempre… no como tú, Al-la mujer rió al ver el puchero en la boca de su hijo –sólo bromeo, mi héroe también se porta muy bien, sólo que debo recordárselo… ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, sólo por esta vez, te adelantaré tu regalo de cumpleaños

-¿de verdad?-preguntó emocionado mientras su hermano subía las maletas de su madre al taxi del aeropuerto

-toma… espero que sea de tu agrado, porque esta dulce madre no sabe nada de estas cosas-la señora Jones, de entre su equipaje, sacó un largo estuche de madera, especial y distintivo de los más costosos y precisos telescopios a los que las personas en aquella péquela ciudad podían aspirar

-¡wow! ¡No puedo creerlo!-ahí mismo se tiró al piso y comenzó a inspeccionar el aparato

-podrías esperar a que mamá se fuera para usar tu juguete nuevo-Matty había terminado y cerrado el porta equipaje

-oye, este no es un "juguete"

Luego de eso los dos hermanos discutieron un poco acerca del aparato nuevo. Su madre se despidió de ellos y se fue, asegurándoles que volvería al cabo de dos semanas, tiempo en el que esperaba que la abuela de esos dos mejorara, porque ese era el motivo de su viaje, una fuerte enfermedad que de repente había aquejado a la anciana.

-bien, ahora que se ha ido-dijo Alfred, corriendo al extenso patio trasero junto a Matthew y su nuevo telescopio-tenemos un problema que enfrentar

-sí, el hecho de que no importa que aparato uses, sigues viendo cosas que no están pasando-Matty ahora estaba haciendo espacio junto al árbol del patio, ahí, donde mismo tenían montados ya tres telescopios, uno era un préstamo del observatorio local, y los otros dos eran propiedad de Alfred.

-oye… dijiste que me creías-Alfred terminaba de colocar el telescopio nuevo, justo en las coordenadas que ya conocía muy bien, las de su estrella de la suerte

-dije que no te creía loco, y de eso a creerte… bueno-Matty no desconfiaba realmente de su hermano, pero era de las pocas cosas con las que podía fastidiar un poco al de ojos azules

Para cuando Alfred había conseguido una imagen nítida de su estrella, la noche ya había caído por completo proporcionándoles una mejor vista. El destello que se podía apreciar a través del lente era algo especial, y si le preguntaban a Alfred, ninguna estrella resplandecía así. Tras superar el encanto enigmático del brillo verde de su estrella, él se enfocó en revisar sus anotaciones, siempre llevaba un registro claro de su estrella de la suerte, porque esperaba poder reclamarla como suya en un futuro cercano; y ahora todos esos datos servirían para probar su teoría de que ese cuerpo celeste se aproximaba con trayectoria de impacto contra el planeta Tierra.

-ves… ahora dirás que tus gafas también están mal-ahora Matty miraba y comparaba información, y tenía que admitir que su hermano era bueno cuando algo le apasionaba, porque todos esos apuntes eran muy precisos y mucho más ordenados que cualquier libreta escolar del más alto.

-de acuerdo… digamos que tienes razón ¿qué haremos?

-…lo primero sería notificar a la NASA o algo así… pero antes hay que saber de cuánto tiempo disponemos- para ese momento, Alfred ya estaba, con calculadora en mano, haciendo los cálculos pertinentes para saber cuánto restaba para que su estrella aterrizara

-…-era realmente increíble ver trabajar en ello a su hermano, porque nadie que lo conociera le creería que ese mismo chico que reprobó matemáticas de secundaria ahora hacía cuentas de años luz de distancia

-oh no…-Alfred se levantó del suelo donde calculaba

-no me gusta que digas "oh no", cuando lo dices es porque mamá te castigará- Matty en ese momento deseaba tener en sus brazos a su oso polar de peluche para tranquilizarse

-…ya está muy cerca, no hay remedio, se estrellará en unos minutos-él había vuelto a inclinar la cabeza en la mirilla, viendo su estrella mientras su hermano palidecía con la noticia

-es decir… que… ¿vamos a morir?... –Alfred, dándole la espalda, se irguió y asintió sin palabras-no… esto no puede ser como una de esa películas que te gustan sobre meteoritos destruyendo la Tierra

-…lo lamento, Matty

-lamentar qué… yo fui el incrédulo, Al, debí creerte…yo

-lo que digo es que… ¡lamento haberte asustado! ¡Es una broma!-luego se soltó a reír y Matty estaba seguro de dos cosas: la primera, era que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso; y la segunda, que esta se la pagaría muy caro… pero eso sería después

-ok… me largo, quédate a jugar con tu novia la estrella-Matty giró y comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa

-no te enfades tanto, fue una inocente broma de tu más querido y heroico hermano-Alfred le había detenido, girado una vez más, y encaminado de regreso junto al telescopio

-…eres mi único hermano-dijo Matthew en un susurro que desde luego el otro fingió no escuchar

-hablando en serio… mi estrella de la suerte sí viene a impactarse, y de hecho será justo aquí en unos minutos más, pero si mis cálculos son correctos, su masa es tan pequeña que la fricción no dejará más que una roca no mayor a mi puño-Alfred dijo todo eso haciendo una serie de ademanes ejemplificando las cosas que decía

-suenas como uno de esos ñoños de los que te burlas en la escuela-el de gafas ovaladas ya había dejado su venganza de lado e intentaba fastidiar un rato al otro rubio

-tonterías…-pero en ese momento los dos se vieron sorprendidos, porque de un momento a otro, en el cielo estrellado, ya era posible ver a simple vista aquella dicha estrella de Alfred-…no puede ser… es muy pronto

-lo que no entiendo es como nadie más pudo darse cuenta de esto…-Matty miraba, igual que su hermano, el bello espectáculo, era como ver fuegos artificiales, o también pensó que sería tan hermoso como una aurora boreal

-eso es porque yo soy el héroe

-lo que dices no tiene sentido…-La luz en el firmamento se intensificaba, crecía y desde luego se acercaba, pero para nada parecía normal, es decir, no como otros meteoritos, tampoco era que antes esos dos hubieran presenciado algún otro, pero sí habían visto muchos videos

A una velocidad inimaginable, los hermanos vieron venir un cuerpo cubierto de un resplandor que para nada parecía fuego. Todo era tan extraño que Alfred no dudó dos veces en arrojarse junto con su hermano al suelo, cubriendo su nuca con las manos. El objeto arrasó con el árbol, y por una distancia ínfima, evitó a los dos rubios y los telescopios. Cuando Alfred levantó la cabeza pudo ver que el tronco del árbol yacía a unos cuantos metros y se quemaba lentamente, pero junto a ellos, llamaba más su atención el surcó que había dejado el meteorito y luego clavó la vista en el humeante cráter apenas a medio metro suyo.

- … ¿e-estamos vivos?-Matty apenas podía creer lo que había pasado. Esa "cosa" había estado a punto de golpearlos, si bien el mundo no se iba a terminar, ellos sí que casi mueren

-sí… pero dudo mucho que él esté vivo-decía Alfred, que a diferencia de su hermano, ya estaba de pie a la orilla del cráter

-¿él?-Matthew se levantó tan rápido que tropezó sin caer.

Ahí, frente a sus ojos estaba alguien, ninguna piedra, ningún material, sólo él, con unas blancas alas en la espalda, una túnica vistiéndole, y lo que parecía una aureola sobre su cabeza y casi incrustada en la tierra.

-¡UN EXTRATERRESTRE!

-¡UN ÁNGEL!

Los dos de gafas habían gritado al mismo tiempo y con destellos a su alrededor, pero apenas escucharon al otro se miraron enfadados-¿extraterrestre?... realmente estás mal, Alfred… ¿no le vez las alas y la aureola?

-pues claro, y si las tiene es porque no es humano… y si vino del espacio está claro que es un extraterrestre-Alfred no se dejaría convencer de lo contrario, y eso Matty lo sabía bien

-luego discutiremos esto… ahora ¿qué hacemos?-pero para cuando reaccionó, Alfred ya estaba abajo examinando al extraño ser

-creo que está vivo… pero herido-concluyó al ver algo que sin duda era sangre como la suya, roja y espesa, emanando de alguna parte de la cabeza de aquel ser. Alfred le miró extrañado, era realmente lindo, o así lo creía mientras rozó ligeramente los rubios mechones de cabello del inconsciente. El rostro de ese ente extraño era perfecto, con una afilada nariz y delgados labios, si bien tenía unas cejas grandes, era igualmente agradable en aquel rostro.

-también su ala se ve mal…-alguna vez Matty había recogido un pajarillo herido y estaba seguro que de igual manera, el ser frente a ellos tenía un ala rota cuando menos-…espera… ¿qué haces?

Alfred se había levantado y así mismo había cargado con el extraño ser de grandes cejas-lo llevo dentro para que puedas curarlo-cabe resaltar que aquello lo decía como los grandes héroes, o eso es lo que el de ojos azules pensaba

Matthew no dijo más y se apresuró a despejar el camino abriendo la puerta trasera de la casa. Una vez dentro tuvieron que maniobrar con cuidado, porque las alas eran un problema que topaban con todo, así que tenían que evitar golpearlas y que por consiguiente se lastimara más. La puerta por la que habían entrado era corrediza y amplia, pero no así las demás, por lo que pasar a otra habitación con el inconsciente ente entre sus manos era otro problema. Alfred le pidió a su hermano que intentara doblar un poco las alas para así poder pasar. Con un poco de miedo a lastimarlo más, el de ojos azul liliáceo tocó una de las alas.

-¡ahhh!... eso duele…-susurró luego de quejarse

-lo siento…-Matty se disculpó en automático

-¡genial! Estas despierto-Alfred se notaba muy emocionada al poder comprender las palabras del "extraterrestre". Entonces se encaminó a los sillones en aquella sala, y lenta y cuidadosamente dejó al otro sobre uno de los mullidos asientos- ¡bienvenido a la tierra, Sr. Extraterrestre!

-no es un extraterrestre… es un ángel-Matty dijo en voz baja, más de lo normal, pero aun así, Alfred le escuchó, porque él siempre escuchaba cuando alguien le contradecía

-¡que no! Es un alienígena venido del espacio exterior

-mira… tiene todo lo que caracteriza a un ángel, y además cayó del cielo ¿quieres más pruebas de que es un ángel?

-¡es un extraterrestre!

-¡ángel!

-¡EXTRATERRESTRE!

-¡ÁNGEL!

-¡EXTRATERRESTRE!

-…estrella-los dos se quedaron callados al escuchar hablar una vez más al ser en cuestión, y éste, al observar a los hermanos mirarle atónitos, continuó-soy una estrella… ni ángel, ni extraterrestre… sólo estrella

-¿pero que no las estrellas son grandes masas de fuego?-cuestionó Alfred abandonando la discusión con su hermano

-esas son otra clase de estrellas… yo soy una estrella de las que cuidan el destino-la autonombrada estrella tenía una voz dulce, y su pronunciación era impecable-sólo que nunca había bajado a ningún planeta…-confesó sobando un poco su lastimada cabeza.

Alfred se soltó a preguntarle algunas cosas más, y Matthew se apresuró a vendar la cabeza de la estrella-¿y… qué te trajo a nuestro planeta, extraterrestre?-Alfred no se alejaba para nada, tanto que al de gafas ovaladas le era difícil colocar la venda

-estrella… y vine a conocerte, Alfred-de nuevo los dos terrícolas se paralizaron asombrados

-¿a mí?... ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre, extraterrestre?-dijo Alfred mientras Matty, que ya había terminado, acomodaba todo de vuelta en el botiquín sobre la mesa de centro

-estrella-recalcó una vez más- porque siempre… cada noche me hablas, así que decidí venir a verte en persona

-wow… es decir que… tú eres mi "estrella de la suerte"-el ente alado asintió con una sonrisa cuando el joven sentado a un lado suyo entendió todo

-odio interrumpir la reunión de ustedes… pero… Al, yo no puedo curarle el ala- planteó el nuevo problema el de ojos azul liliáceos

-supongo que podemos llamar a un médico-Alfred intentaba pensar con una mano rascando su barbilla

-típico de ti que no piensas en las consecuencias-dijo su hermano y suspiró-pero concuerdo contigo… sólo que tendría que ser a un veterinario, después de todo es un ala

-no se diga más, vamos a buscar uno en el directorio… tú quédate aquí-Alfred terminó diciéndole aquello a la estrella sentada en la sala

Pero el alado ser le detuvo tomándolo de la mano cuando el de ojos azules ya se disponía a alejarse-Alfred… -parecía querer decirle algo, pero las palabras no le salían-… realmente me alegra haber podido encontrarte-la estrella se levantó, pero no supo tampoco que pretendía o que esperaba que pasará, no había pensado muy bien lo que haría una vez que estuviera con Alfred. Por su parte, el joven miraba en lo profundo de los ojos verdes que ahora tenía enfrente, y por sobre su orgullo, comenzaba a pensar en que Matty tenía razón y no podía ser otra cosa que un ángel.

-también me da gusto…-el de gafas no terminaba de entender que le estaba pasando, porque siempre pensó que al tener un "extraterrestre" en frente querría hacerle decenas de experimentos, pero ahora sólo sentía su propio corazón latiendo a mil por hora y unos extraños deseos de abrazar al otro. Así que, se dejó llevar y le abrazó delicadamente-siento como si hubiera estado esperando esto… aun sin saberlo

La estrella se había quedado sin habla, pero las emociones en su interior eran un torrente salvaje que no le dejaba pensar, sólo le permitía disfrutar del esperado contacto-…yo te a-

-a propósito… ¿cómo te llamas?-dijo Alfred separándose inesperadamente, y viendo al otro nervioso y ruborizado

-"estrella de la suerte"… es el nombre que tú me diste, y el único que tengo-tenía que tranquilizarse y controlar sus sentimientos antes de decir algo inapropiado

-pero ese no es un nombre…-Alfred meditó un momento y luego sonrió alegremente- se me ocurre que puedes llamarte… Clark Kent… o quizá Tony

Matthew le miró desaprobadoramente-mejor Arthur… recuerda que en clase de literatura, cuando leíamos "King Arthur", el profesor comentó que algunos le daban el significado de "guardián de la osa mayor", así que tiene sentido llamar así a una estrella

-Arthur me gusta…-comentó la estrella con una sonrisa

-me agradaba más Tony, pero si a ti te gusta, entonces te llamarás Arthur-Alfred sonrió ampliamente, y Arthur sintió que una gran calidez le embargaba al verle feliz

* * *

><p>-¿por qué llamaste a ese loco?-Alfred estaba sentado en la sala, cruzado de brazos y supuestamente enfadado<p>

-porque él es veterinario y vive cerca… y es el único que vendría hasta aquí en la madrugada-Matty estaba sentado junto a Arthur, intentaba no caer en la tentación de tocar sus alas, porque ese par de emplumadas extremidades lucían suaves, como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, simplemente no podía quitarles la mirada de encima

-…si quieres puedes tocarlas, la izquierda no me molesta para nada-Arthur no estaba muy seguro de lo que decía, se veía en su semblante, básicamente era debido a su poca convivencia

-g-gracias… lo haré, si en verdad no te molesta-Matthew extendió su mano y delicadamente acarició aquellas plumas. En el rostro del de cabellos más largos se veía lo maravillado que estaba, y Arthur no pudo evitar pensar que era tal y como Alfred siempre se lo había descrito, sin duda era ese chico dulce que también deseaba conocer

-oye… es mi estrella, así que debería ser yo quien le inspeccione primero-Alfred se había levantado acercado con la firme intención de acariciar también aquellas alas-vaya… sí que son suavecitas

Arthur sentía su rostro arder con el roce de la mano del de ojos azules. Y todo hubiera seguido perfecto de no ser que en ese momento el timbre sonó y aquello asustó a la estrella, cuyo acto reflejo fue mover sus alas, y eso sí que le había dolido bastante. Matthew se apresuró a abrir la puerta e intentar explicarle al veterinario el asunto especial del que le hablaron por teléfono.

-¿te encuentras bien?-Alfred se había preocupado al ver aun el gesto de dolor en el rostro de Arthur

-sí… puedo soportarlo-algo en su pecho le punzaba, era como si no quisiera ver ninguna clase de sufrimiento en aquel humano, y menos si era por su causa

-no esperaba menos de mi estrella ¿recuerdas que te he contado que soy todo un héroe?-pero la nueva conversación no pudo continuar

-¡ES ASOMBROSO~!-un sujeto de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos verdes había entrado en la habitación-era verdad… lo que tu hermano me dijo, era verdad… es un ángel

-estrella-dijeron Alfred y Arthur al mismo tiempo

-como sea… déjame ver tu ala amiguito-el sujeto en cuestión le parecía desagradable a la estrella por lo que cambió su actitud por completo

-¿quién diablos te crees para hablarme como a cualquier animal?- Arthur había endurecido su expresión, al grado de fruncir el ceño con aquellas graciosas cejas

-no tienes que ser grosero-dijo algo molesto el castaño-me llamo Antonio Fernández Carriedo y sólo quiero curarte el ala

Arthur desvió la mirada y tras chasquear la lengua por fin habló- …está bien

Antonio se acercó aun embelesado con semejante visión, al grado de imaginar a cierto par de italianos con ese mismo aspecto. Luego de alucinar un momento se puso serio y comenzó a revisar la herida-esto dolerá un poco…- extendió y palpó el ala lastimada. Arthur estrujaba fuertemente su túnica, intentando así aguantar el dolor, pero inesperadamente Alfred le tomo de las manos y le dedicó una comprensiva mirada con sus tranquilos ojos azules

-estarás bien… resiste, mi estrella-el de gafas se sentía mal por Arthur, y lo menos que podía hacer era apoyarlo

-…vaya-Antonio estaba más serio de lo que los hermanos recordaban haberlo visto-está muy dañada, el golpe le quebró en varias partes un hueso importante

-pero estará bien, ¿no?-Alfred miró al veterinario casi en una suplica

-pues… puedo sacar una radiografía, acomodarlo, y entablillar… pero no quedará del todo bien-eran de las cosas que odiaba de su trabajo, que había veces que no se podía hacer mucho-básicamente no volverá a volar

Alfred se había paralizado, y su hermano sabía, que en el fondo, el de ojos azules era un joven frágil a ese tipo de situaciones-Alfred…

-es mi culpa… él vino a verme y por eso se lastimó-apretó fuertemente los puños, sin embargo, cuando más consumido por la tristeza se sentía, las manos de Arthur habían tomado una de sus manos cerradas

-no te preocupes… no importa, después de todo… ya estoy donde deseaba, y ya no necesitaré volar nunca más

Las miradas de ambos eran profundas, como un cristalino océano y una deslumbrante esmeralda. Unos segundos después ya estaban fundidos en un abrazo, ignorando por completo la presencia de los otros dos.

-mi estrella de la suerte… siempre conmigo-le susurró Alfred al oído

-siempre contigo-le contestó Arthur, sintiendo que al fin había encontrado el lugar al que pertenecía, sin importar lo que pasara de ahora en adelante

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! Lamento la demora en todas las actualizaciones… pero ya me estoy poniendo al corriente con esto XD

Como verán, Arthur es igual de Tsundere, sólo que no lo demuestra mucho todavía. De una vez les advierto que esta historia no es muy larga, cuando mucho le quedan otros cuatro capítulos de vida.

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Brilla, Brilla Estrellita_

Si bien Arthur conocía cosas por las historias de Alfred, ahora era el momento de conocer todo ese mundo fantástico del de gafas y… enamorarse más el uno del otro

Dejen reviews por fa! :D


	3. Brilla, Brilla Estrellita

**Advertencia!:** AU, USUK, algo de fluff, personajes un poco OOC

**_Star_**

**Cap.3**: Brilla, Brilla Estrellita

Dentro de la casa ya reinaba la tranquilidad. En el sofá más grande, Matthew dormía plácidamente, usando como almohada un oso polar de peluche y aun con los zapatos puestos.

La luz del amanecer comenzaba a proyectarse en el horizonte, desvaneciendo la oscuridad de la noche y tiñendo todo con una claridad hermosa.

-Nunca había visto un amanecer…-Arthur estaba sentado en una silla que Alfred le trajera al patio, donde ahora los dos veían el espectáculo que el sol les brindaba

-No pensé que fueras "un alguien"… o de lo contrario te habría platicado muchas más cosas-Alfred, más que apreciar al amanecer, no le quitaba la vista a su estrella

-Ya tendrás tiempo de mostrarme todo... bueno, digo… sólo si quieres… y tienes tiempo-Arthur se ponía nervioso al decir esa clase de cosas, porque él amaba al chico de ojos azules, de verdad, pero no estaba muy seguro de que tenía que hacer o decir, o si el otro le correspondía

Conocer a Alfred había sido lo mejor que le hubiera pasado en la vida, sobretodo porque resultó ser un chico apuesto de ojos azules, como ese cielo en el día, ese que tampoco había podido ver antes.

-¿Quieres que te lleve dentro?-Alfred le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Y es que habían descubierto un pequeño problema hace unas cuantas horas: Arthur no sabía caminar; era lógico, jamás había experimentado la gravedad de ningún planeta y así mismo no había tenido que desplazarse por uno.

-Quisiera quedarme un poco más aquí afuera… aunque quizá tus vecinos no deban verme-dijo recordando lo que Matty dijera en algún momento de la noche, algo sobre mantenerlo en secreto

-Tienes razón…-Alfred se paró de su asiento y cargó nuevamente con su estrella, y le sonrió ampliamente-eres tan ligero, no me cuesta nada levantarte

-…-La estrella no dijo nada, sólo supo que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo por el bochorno de las palabras del humano, además de su proximidad

-Dime algo… ¿qué nunca duermes?-Alfred preguntaba eso al ver a Matty dormido en el sofá, y porque él mismo tenía bastante sueño ya, sin embargo, Arthur no parecía estar cansado

-¿Qué es dormir?-la estrella le miraba con total tranquilidad al tiempo que Alfred intentaba convencerse de que era una pregunta valida

-Pues… ¿recuerdas que siempre que terminaba de hablar contigo, decía que me iba a dormir?-Arthur asintió-bien, pues "ir a dormir" es cuando te recuestas, cierras tus ojos, y descansas… así como Matty-terminó por señalar a su hermano

-Entonces… no, yo no duermo-Arthur terminó en el otro sillón, sentado, porque de otra manera el ala lesionada le dolía mucho

Durante las primeras horas de la mañana, la estrella le explicó a su querido Alfred, que su cuerpo era muy distinto al de un humano, porque él no tenía la necesidad de dormir, comer, o incluso respirar. Las estrellas como lo era aquel ser alado, tenían las vidas más largas de todas las especies en el universo, porque podían vivir hasta que así lo desearan.

-¿Quieres decir que puedes elegir en qué momento morir?-eso era macabro a los ojos de Alfred

-Sí, las estrellas somos seres únicos… lo más seguro es que de ahora en adelante mi cuerpo pierda algunas propiedades-Arthur estaba pensativo, con la mirada en el piso y la mano en el mentón, este último gesto lo había aprendido del de ojos azules-cuanto más tiempo pase con otro tipo de ser vivo similar me iré adaptando a éste

-Oh no…-Alfred se veía consternado

-No es nada malo… sólo me sincronizaré contigo-Arthur le sonrió para tranquilizarlo- si bien no necesito dormir o comer, poco a poco iré asimilando todas esas cosas y las tendré que hacer como tú…

-Espero que ser un humano sea de tu agrado-el de gafas también sonrió, pero de forma más apagada- desearía que siguieras siendo igual de fantástico siempre

Arthur pareció asustarse, ¿acaso Alfred ya no le amaría al perder parte de su naturaleza?-perdona… yo no puedo cambiar eso, pero me alegra saber que mi vida será tan larga como la tuya

-…-Alfred sintió sus mejillas arder y de seguro teñirse de un ligero rojo-¿entonces vivirás siempre y cuando yo lo haga?

-Claro… sólo vine hasta la Tierra para estar contigo el resto de mi vida-Arthur se arrepintió un poco de haber dicho eso, básicamente porque Alfred tenía la cara toda roja y una expresión extraña que no sabía interpretar-¿dije algo inapropiado?...d-disculpa

-… N-no te disculpes… no has dicho nada malo-el humano se restregó la cara con la mano, alzando sus gafas e intentando despejar su mente de pensamientos extraños, no tenía que mal interpretar las cosas que decía su estrella, después de todo él no estaba tan consciente de lo que decía. Luego de eso los dos guardaron silencio, así, hasta que el timbre sonó de nuevo, despertando a Matty y conmocionando nuevamente a la estrella-debe ser Antonio

Alfred corrió a abrir la puerta. Matthew se despabilo estirándose y revolviendo un poco su cabello-buenos días…

-¿Buenos días?-respondió Arthur al mismo tiempo que le preguntaba por esa frase extraña

-Ah es lo que dices al saludar a una persona por la mañana-el de cabellos lacios limpiaba sus gafas al explicarle-yo mismo te enseñaré todas esas cosas, porque de Alfred no aprenderás más que "malas costumbres"

-¡Hola a todos!-entraba Antonio cargando con una maleta larga entre sus manos-ya traje lo necesario para fijar el ala

No tardaron mucho en ello, Arthur fue sostenido por los hermanos, al tiempo que el veterinario acomodaba el ala lo más pegada al delgado cuerpo, y en esa posición fue vendada. Para esto, Matthew tuvo que prestarle algo de ropa a la estrella, ya que necesitaba sólo tener puesto un pantalón para el procedimiento, y la ropa de Alfred le quedaba espantosamente grande

-Bueno, ya está… creo que en dos semanas estará curado-Antonio estaba complacido con el vendaje-sólo hasta entonces podremos saber si podrá volar de nuevo, pero lo dudo mucho-siguió revisando su trabajo y entonces concluyó satisfecho:-vaya, está lo suficiente ajustado para poder ponerle una camisa sin problemas

-Alguna de las mías debería quedarle-Matty subió corriendo a su habitación

-¿Cómo te sientes?-Alfred le había tomado de las manos todo ese tiempo, y ahora, de forma cariñosa se preocupaba

-… Mejor, así ya no duele-Arthur de nuevo sentía ese sentimiento cálido al tener sus manos unidas a las del terrícola

-Intentemos ponerte esta-Matthew había regresado con una planchada camisa azul.

Arthur pegó a su cuerpo su ala libre, y el joven de ojos azul liliáceo le acomodó la nueva prenda. Al terminar de abotonarla, el resultado era muy bueno, nadie pensaría que tiene un par de alas como un ángel, claro, a menos que vieras las puntas de estas salir por debajo de la parte trasera de la camisa.

-¡Esto es genial!- Alfred alzaba los brazos y brincaba entusiasmado-sólo bastará ponerle un abrigo y podremos sacarlo a dar un paseo

-Te olvidas de que no sabe caminar y de la aureola-el de gafas ovaladas seguía acomodándole la ropa a Arthur

-Oigan chicos-llamó la atención el moreno-ya me voy… y me preguntaba… ¿podría mostrarle a mi Lovi "la estrella"?

-¡Ah no! ¡Claro que no!-Alfred de inmediato se puso a la defensiva y comenzó a empujar a la salida al veterinario-más te vale que no digas una sola palabra sobre Arthur, o de lo contrario te las veras conmigo… y toda la línea ofensiva del equipo de American football de la preparatoria

-Ok… volveré para remover el vendaje en dos semanas-apenas dijo eso el de cabellos castaños, Alfred le cerró la puerta prácticamente en la cara-se dice "Gracias por venir en la madrugada y cobrar barato"… idiota

Cuando Alfred regresó a la sala, Matty hacía su primer intento de enseñarle a caminar al de ojos verdes, igual que como se le guía a un niño pequeño.

-Mira, Alfred… ya casi puedo caminar-se afianzaba fuertemente de los brazos de Matty, mismo que lentamente daba pasos hacia atrás mientras la estrella avanzaba lentamente

-Era de esperarse de mi fantástica estrella de la suerte-Alfred veía contento que no le faltaba mucho para mantener el equilibrio por si mismo

-Ahora intenta tú solo…-Matty le soltó, sonriendo al ver que permanecía en pie

Arthur, lentamente, dio un tembloroso paso en dirección al de ojos azules. Consiguió dar otros cuatro pasos antes de irse hacia adelante, cayendo en los brazos de Alfred-apuesto a que para mañana ya estarás caminando perfectamente

-Bueno, pero mientras puedo enseñarte muchas otras cosas, como leer, escribir… y algunas costumbres-Matty de inmediato pensó en no perder el tiempo

-Suena divertido-Arthur parecía ilusionado con sólo escuchar la forma en que el de gafas ovaladas hablaba

-No es tan divertido…-dijo Alfred pensando en que no sería más que horas eternas de estar escuchando a su hermano dar clases, porque su lindo hermanito a menudo daba asesoramiento a niños de primaria-al menos dime que harás el desayuno primero, porque me estoy muriendo de hambre

-Claro, ayúdale a llegar a la cocina y les prepararé algunos hotcakes-el menor se fue directo a la cocina como dijo

El desayuno fue un concepto nuevo que fue muy entretenido para Arthur, le era muy interesante aquello de sostener correctamente los cubiertos, además del correcto acomodo de las coas en el mueble llamado mesa. Y como si todo eso fuera poco, los sabores eran todo un misterio para él.

-Cuando algo de comida te gusta, se dice que está deliciosa-Alfred le explicaba mientras se servía por tercera vez

-Oh espero poder aprender a cocinar cosas deliciosas-el de ojos verdes imitaba lo que Matty hacía, cuando cortaba la comida, cuando tomaba leche, así casi cada movimiento

-Realmente aprendes muy rápido, dudo que tengas problemas para hacer lo que quieras en poco tiempo-le animaba el de gafas ovaladas-Al, cuando termines tienes que ir a comprar víveres, mamá casi no dejó nada en el refrigerador

-Ok, mientras podrías enseñarle alguna de todas las cosas que dijiste-por un lado estaba aliviado, no iba a tener que tragarse toda la clase de alfabetización de su hermano, aunque no le gustaba la idea de dejar al de ojos verdes.

Las cosas siguieron como lo planeaba Matty: Alfred fue a comprar lo que hacía falta en el refrigerador, y ello le tomó dos horas. En las cuales, el de ojos azul liliáceos quedó perplejo.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-avisó Alfred al entrar con las bolsas de comida

-¡Estamos arriba!-le gritó Matthew desde la planta alta

Rápidamente, el de gafas, acomodó todo de forma descuidada y subió los escalones de dos en dos, para terminar entrando en el cuarto de su hermano.

-Arthur es asombroso-decía el de cabellos más lacios, mismo que se encontraba rodeado por varias pilas de libros diversos-aprendió a leer en solamente unos minutos, y no sólo eso… lee a una velocidad increíble

Era la pura verdad. Arthur estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación, y con un libro de historia mundial entre sus manos parecía leer cada página en tan solo segundos, al grado de terminar el libro en el tiempo que Alfred llevaba ahí de pie.

-¡Wow! Yo tardé un semestre en leer eso… y me salté partes-el de ojos azules entró esquivando las torres de libros, así hasta llegar a una parte de la cama despejada donde se sentó

-Son una especie con una historia realmente compleja-Arthur estaba serio-han pasado por tantas cosas… unas ilógicas, otras asombrosas… y vaya que han hecho estupideces

-¿La historia es cruel, no?-Alfred se abrió paso sobre la cama hasta poder sentarse junto a su estrella-pero tenemos cosas buenas…

-Lo sé, ya he leído todos estos libros-pero la expresión en su rostro no cambiaba-me alegra que sean tiempos más pacíficos

-Olvida un poco esas cosas, yo te mostraré lo que de verdad es importante-Alfred, sin saber muy bien por qué, rozó el rostro de Arthur con la punta de sus dedos-tranquilo, no somos tan malos

El resto del día fue más de lo mismo. A ratos charlaban sobre lo que Arthur aprendía de los libros, y cuando se terminaron los escritos de la casa, Matthew fue por más a la biblioteca local, porque Alfred no tenía derecho a sacar más libros, tenía ya varios de astronomía en préstamo.

Por la tarde siguieron practicando el caminar de la estrella, y para la noche ya caminaba sin caer, lentamente pero estable. Además, Alfred había subido al ático, y logró encontrar un viejo abrigo de su padre, lo suficientemente largo para cubrir las puntas de las alas de Arthur.

-Pero es de tu papá… debe ser muy importante para ustedes-Arthur miraba en un espejo como le quedaba la prenda en cuestión

-No te preocupes, él te lo habría prestado-Alfred le sonrió parado detrás de él-déjalo abierto… es época calurosa

-Entiendo…-dijo la estrella al tiempo que lo abría, tenía puesta la misma camisa y pantalón de la mañana, además de unas pantuflas de Alfred

* * *

><p>-Va a dormir conmigo-decía Alfred picando algunas verduras<p>

-Podría dormir en el cuarto de mamá-Matthew freía algo de pollo

-Dije que va a dormir conmigo… bueno, va intentarlo, ya te lo conté, Arthur no duerme

-Ok… sólo no te tomes muy en serio eso de que "amas a tu estrella"-el de cabellos más lacios pudo sentir como su hermano se tensó y dejo de cortar

-¿Y… qué si me lo tomo en serio?-sentía que su corazón se aceleraba con tan sólo pensar en ello, y más al externárselo a su hermano

-Al… ¿de verdad?-bajó la intensidad del fuego en la hornilla y se giró para encararlo-él viene del espacio, apenas y sabemos algunas cosas sobre su especie…

-¿Y? quizá de verdad me gusta… míralo, es bastante lindo, sus ojos… su cuerpo, hasta su personalidad cambiante es preciosa

-Por todos los cielos… sí te gusta-Matty le conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber eso-hermano, no quiero que salgas herido, él-

-Él vino hasta la Tierra por mí, y quizá ahora no entienda que es el amor, pero yo le enseñaré… y haré que me ame-en los ojos azules resplandecía la decisión

-Eres imposible… te deseo suerte-el menor lo abrazó

-No la necesito, ya tengo a mi estrella de la suerte

El resto de la noche los hermanos intercambiaban miradas cómplices, que para Arthur eran imperceptibles al no estar familiarizado con esa clase de cosas. La cena pasó rápido, Arthur no dejaba de comentar lo fascinado que estaba con ese género literario conocido como novela, además de al fin comprender porque Matty le había llamado ángel inicialmente.

-Pero definitivamente no soy un ángel-dijo Arthur riendo mientras los otros dos lavaban los platos-mi aureola sirve para detectar anomalías en el destino, y mi magia sólo puede alterar el mismo ligeramente

-Un momento…-Alfred casi tira el plato que secaba-es decir… que… cuando te pedía suerte para los exámenes… tú

-Sí, yo usaba mis poderes para que las preguntas fueran más sencillas… o tú supieras las respuestas, incluso para que los profesores fueran condescendientes al calificar-Arthur decía todo eso muy sonriente

-Ya decía yo que no podía ser verdad que aprobaras siempre, nunca estudias y aun así

-¡Basta ya! –le reclamó primero a su hermano y luego continuó hablando con su estrella-de verdad que no dejas de sorprenderme… ¿podrías hacer aparecer una hamburguesa o algo así?

-No, mis poderes se limitan a modificar el destino, además, mientras más cerca esté del suceso en cuestión, será más fácil modificarlo… pero hay cosas que yo solo no puedo cambiar, ni usando todo mi poder

-Vaya…- Alfred terminaba de acomodar los platos en su lugar y cerraba la puerta del gabinete-ahora, vamos a dormir, espero que no te moleste compartir la cama conmigo

Arthur se puso rojo, había leído en algunos libros, de historias románticas, que las parejas casadas compartían el lecho. ¿Acaso esa era una prueba de que Alfred le amaba?, rayos, él quisiera preguntarle, pero si estaba en lo correcto, tal y como los libros lo decían, tenía que esperar a que Alfred le declarara su amor eterno, ya que él desempeñaba el papel de la dama y el terrícola era el caballero… o eso entendía.

Matty se despidió, deseándoles que tuvieran buena noche, y se retiró a su cuarto. Así mismo, Arthur subió las escaleras con ayuda de Alfred y entraron en su habitación. El cuarto del de ojos azules era diferente al de su hermano, además de estar mucho más desordenado.

-Te dije que podía vestirme solo-Arthur salía del baño con una pijama de Matty puesta, una de dos piezas y con botones al frente, para que pudiera ponérsela sin problemas

Alfred ya estaba en la cama de sabanas azules y colcha de estrellas, sólo vestía una camiseta vieja de "Star Wars" y unos shorts azules- puedes recostarte junto a mí

La estrella le dio la vuelta a la cama, y ya del lado que Alfred el indicara, lentamente se acomodó boca abajo, para que las alas no le molestaran-creo que sólo te veré dormir…

-C-Claro…-eso le ponía nervioso, pero no lo admitiría-buenas noches

-Que tengas dulces sueños-era una frase que Matty le había enseñado, además de recomendado para decirla especialmente al de ojos azules

Alfred tardó largo rato en conciliar el sueño, porque sabía que si abría los ojos vería a ese par de hermosas esmeraldas mirándole fijamente. Lo bueno es que estaba cansado por no haber podido dormir nada la noche anterior, así que terminó por rendirse ante el deseo de dormir

* * *

><p>El despertar y ver a Arthur a su lado, fue suficiente razón para que una sonrisa se plantara en su rostro y no desapareciera en todo el día. Por su parte, la estrella había pasado una maravillosa noche, observando al terrícola dormir dulcemente.<p>

Los tres rubios desayunaron animadamente como el día anterior, luego de eso, Matty le dio ropa limpia a la estrella, una que combinaba mejor con el abrigo de su padre, aun si Alfred decía que Arthur lucía como un anciano. Para tranquilidad de los hermanos, la aureola de Arthur era removible, se la podía quitar como si se tratase de un sombrero, así que la quitó y la guardaron en el cajón superior de la cómoda de Alfred.

Y entonces, se dispusieron a salir

-Sostente fuerte de mis hombros-Alfred estaba montado en la bicicleta, y le indicaba a su estrella como agarrarse para no caer mientras iba parado en el eje de la rueda trasera

-¿Así?-preguntó Arthur apenas se sintió seguro

-Sí, no te vayas a soltar porque te puedes caer y hacerte daño-Alfred comenzó a pedalear

Matthew había insistido en que no fueran al centro en la bicicleta, alegando que Alfred estaba loco si pensaba que Arthur podría subirse sin correr peligro, pero el mismo Arthur había insistido en que podía hacerlo, dejando ver que era bastante terco.

-¡Esto es divertido!-decía Arthur sintiendo el viento golpear su rostro y mover sus cabellos

Pronto estaban en el centro de la pequeña ciudad. Había un montón de tiendas, de las cuales Alfred le iba explicando que era cada una y sus productos. Ahí mismo, Alfred intentó comprarle ropa un poco más de su medida y un tanto más moderna, pero Arthur escogió más prendas discretas, unos cuantos chalecos y camisas, además de un par de pantalones, porque los de Matthew le quedaban largos. El de ojos azules cuidaba mucho cuando su estrella entraba los probadores de ropa, porque alguien podía descubrir sus alas.

Con todas las compras en la canastilla de la bicicleta, ahora se dirigieron a otro sector del centro, donde estaba el cine, a donde Alfred prometió llevarle luego, y un gran local de videojuegos, aquí pararon por unos minutos.

-Ya veo que entendiste bien…-decía el terrícola cuando en la pantalla de la máquina de The King Of Fighters 2002 aparecía que el ganador era el jugador dos, quien no era otro que su estrella de la suerte

-No es difícil, sólo se tiene que recordar que hace cada personaje y como encadenar cada habilidad-ahora jugaba contra el aparato y lo hacía como todo un experto

-"_Le tomó minutos aprender combos que ni yo domino…"-_pensaba el de ojos azules al verle jugar

-¡Qué bien juegas!-unos jóvenes de la edad de Alfred se acercaron-¡con razón! Eres amigo de Alfred- ese que hablaba era un chico alto de melena rubia alborotada

-Simon, créeme que él es bueno por sí mismo, nada he tenido que ver –Alfred saludó a todos, eran sus compañeros de clase y equipo-él es Arthur… y estos tipos son mis mejores amigos más un pervertido-termino mirando de mala forma a un joven de ojos azul claro y cabellera larga atada en una cola de caballo

-Le diré a Matty que me tratas mal-se quejó-en fin, mucho gusto, soy Francis, y estos dos son Simon y Gilbert

Arthur les miró cuidadosamente, e incluso reconoció los nombres de ellos, sí, Alfred le había hablado de cada uno-mucho gusto, me llamo Arthur

-Oh mon amour, tienes un acento hermoso, de seguro eres europeo como nosotros, un elegante inglés me atrevo a decir-el tal Francis no le simpatizaba a primera vista y más por las cosas que Alfred le contara cuando aún estaba en el espacio

-No me llames así, suenas como la rana de peluche que vi hace unos momentos-con el comentario de Arthur, todos se echaron a reír estruendosamente, menos el de ojos azul claro

-¡Hahahahaha! Tienes razón, suena como una rana-el de gafas estaba seguro de que no le hubiera podido poner un apodo ofensivo más acertado

-Vaya grosero que eres… debí esperarlo de alguien con unas cejas enormes como esas-dicho eso, Francis le empujó ligeramente, y como aun no dominaba del todo el caminar, se fue hacia atrás, pero Alfred logró atraparlo

-¡Oye maldito idiota!-Arthur se paró, sabía que eso que hizo el otro estaba mal, era signo de que buscaba pelea con él, porque así lo había leído en un libro sobre pandillas

-Cálmate-dijo el que se llama Gilbert, joven peculiar de ojos rojos y cabello platinado-de verdad que eres todo un pequeño Hooligan

Cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco, Arthur entendió que no tenía que reaccionar tan violentamente, aun si le provocaban, aun que Alfred dijo que si se trataba de Francis estaba bien. Escuchó al de gafas hablar amistosamente con los otros, que luego preguntaron si Arthur entraría a la escuela terminando el verano, a lo que Alfred contestó que era muy posible.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos… West nos invitó a un partido de futbol-Gilbert salió primero en compañía de Simon

-Oye, Al… no te olvides de tu fiesta de cumpleaños sólo por estar con ese cejón-Francis había hecho sonrojar a los otros dos rubios-por cierto… ¿hay alguna cosa que quieras en especial para la fiesta? Recuerda que yo estoy organizando todo para que salga perfecto

-Mmmhhh-Alfred meditó unos momentos y luego pareció ocurrírsele algo al mirar de reojo a su estrella-quiero que sea de disfraz obligatorio

-¿Fiesta de disfraces?... demasiado creativo viniendo de ti, pero me agrada, será magnifico-Francis se retiró arrojándole un beso a cada uno y con la perversa idea de la fiesta de disfraces en mente

-Ese tipo me desagrada-Arthur aun miraba con el ceño fruncido por donde momentos antes los tres chicos e fueran

-No te enfades tanto, él es así… te molestará cada vez que pueda, sólo no le hagas caso-Alfred revisó su reloj de pulso-es tarde, será mejor que regresemos… eh ¿pasa algo?

-¿En verdad parezco inglés?-la estrella había estado pensando en eso todo el rato

-Un poco, sí… el acento, la forma de vestir, pero eso está bien-Alfred le sonrió y no hablaron más del asunto, sólo dijo que sería buena idea presentarlo así, como un estudiante de intercambio que había llegado de Inglaterra

* * *

><p>-Y después de comer un helado me llevó a jugar videojuegos-Arthur le contaba a Matty todo lo que habían hecho en el día<p>

Los hermanos cenaban algo de carne, y Arthur intentaba usar bien los cubiertos-ya veo… suene a que tuvieron una cita divertida

-¿Qué es una cita?-Arthur dejó un momento los cubiertos y parecía que Alfred se ahogaba. La estrella se daba una idea de lo que podía ser, pero había leído sobre más de un significado de esa palabra y tenía curiosidad de saber a qué se refería el de gafas ovaladas

-Pues es cuando dos personas, salen a pasear con tinte romant-pero Alfred le tapó la boca

-Mejor hablemos de otra cosa jejeje… sabes, se me ocurrió una idea fantástica: le dije a Francis que mi fiesta de cumpleaños fuera de disfraces, así Arthur podrá ir sin problemas

Matty decidió hacerle casó al de ojos azules, y no insistió con el tema de la cita-suena bien, de vez en cuando tienes buenas ideas

Luego le tuvieron que explicar a Arthur que era un disfraz y en qué consistía una fiesta de los mismos.

* * *

><p>El libro que tenía entre sus manos decía "Diccionario", y buscaba en las palabras que empezaban con C-veamos… aquí está, "Cita: Día, hora y lugar para encontrarse dos o más personas. Ejemplo: <em>Tú y yo tendremos una cita romántica<em>"

Eso resolvía parte de la duda, y sólo para estar seguro, buscó los posibles significados de romance, sonriendo ilusionado al encontrar el significado indicado: -"uno de los modelos de amor"-leyó entre todas esas definiciones. Todo indicaba que Alfred le amaba. Pero la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al recordar cómo había reaccionado cuando su hermano lo mencionó durante la cena, quizá era todo lo contrario. La duda le mataba.

Con todo eso perturbando su pobre corazón, regresó a la cama donde Alfred dormía sonriente. Arthur pensaba en romper las reglas, quizá no pasaría nada malo si era él era quien confesaba su amor, sólo que dudaba, porque no quería escuchar que su amor no era correspondido, no podría seguir viviendo así. Bueno, no tenía que pensar lo peor, así que se limitó a ver al terrícola dormir, así, hasta que despertara a la mañana siguiente.

-Buenos días-saludó Arthur apenas vio abrirse ese par de ojos azules que le gustaban

-Buenos días, Arthur-rayos, lo tenía tan cerca, quería hacer realidad el sueño que acababa de tener, uno donde besaba a esa estrella-¿qué tienes? Te ves triste

-No es nada…-Arthur se paró de la cama y se fue directo al baño para cambiarse de ropa-cuando termine bajaré a desayunar

-De acuerdo… ten cuidado en la escalera-Alfred, un poco desconcertado, fue a buscar a su hermano- hey Matty… Arthur actúa raro, parece estar triste

Matthew, que apenas despertaba ya tenía a Alfred molestando desde temprano, bostezó un poco y se puso sus gafas ovaladas-¿cómo que se ve triste?

-Sí… le dije buenos días y puso una cara… una cara que… se veía totalmente triste y se encerró en el baño-decía haciendo un puchero y luciendo deprimido

-… Quizá le gustas y se desespera porque no le dices nada-Matthew sonrió pícaro y Alfred cambio completamente su actitud

-¡Lo sabía!-que va, no tenía ni idea-tú estás detrás de todo esto

Ah la dulce venganza, había dicho que su hermano se las pagaría por el numerito de la otra noche, cuando casi le hizo llorar con el asunto del impacto que acabaría con la vida de la humanidad-digamos que apropósito le di un montón de novelas románticas, especialmente escogidas para que tuviera la idea de que eres tú quien debe decirle que lo ama

-Eres malévolo, Matthew… la mismísima cara de la maldad-decía Alfred entrecerrando los ojos

-Piensa que también te hice un favor, ahora ya sabes que también le gustas-Matty ignoró al otro y se metió al baño de su cuarto

-… Es verdad, también le gusto-Alfred olvidó la rencilla y se quedó ahí sonriendo embelesado- le gusto… ahora tengo algo más que planear-una gran sonrisa adornó su rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! Como verán, Arthur es muy talentoso, pero dudo mucho que aun así pueda aprender a cocinar decentemente XD

Si bien las alas de Arthur siempre serán un problema no se las pienso cortar, créanme. Por otra parte… ya vieron que estos dos se aman y no se atreven a decir "te amo", y Matty fue malo y se aprovechó de esto, pero ahora Alfred se ocupará de todo, como buen héroe.

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Lluvia de Estrellas_

Faltan un par de días para la fiesta de disfraces, pero Alfred tiene otras cosas en mente, como la forma de decirle a una estrella que la ama. Arthur aprenderá que los humanos en ocasiones lloran de felicidad,

Dejen reviews por fa! :D


	4. Lluvia de Estrellas

**Advertencia!:** AU, USUK, muy de fluff, personajes OOC

**_Star_**

**Cap.4**: Lluvia de Estrellas

Había aprendido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que aquello era digno de admiración incluso para él. Arthur tenía casi dos semanas en la Tierra y ya sabía tantas cosas que fácilmente podía dejar en mal a cualquier terrícola. Estaba al tanto de la historia, de los descubrimientos, de las materias más elementales como las matemáticas y la física. Era hábil para muchas cosas, sumamente listo y astuto. Pero que no se meta en la cocina porque alguien sufrirá.

-En verdad no sé qué está mal… lo hice siguiendo la receta del libro- decía tristemente Arthur, con algo que pretendía ser comida sobre una charola

-Bueno, tampoco te exijas tanto, seguro que con el tiempo lo dominaras como todos-decía Matty intentando consolar a la estrella

-Es verdad, además no se ve tan mal el albondigón-habló Alfred, quien intentaba hallarle forma a la cosa extraña y quemada

-¡Es un pastel, idiota!-ahora Arthur tenía muchas ganas de estrellarle la charola en la cabeza a Alfred

El de ojos azules estaba arrepentido de haber dejado solo a Arthur con Lovino, mismo que fuera de visita junto con Antonio, con el pretexto de acompañar al veterinario a revisar a "un ave" herida, claro, todo sin que el italiano supiera que Arthur era el paciente del ala rota. Sí, dejarlo con Lovino había sido lo peor, porque aprendió un montón de insultos, la mayoría en italiano, pero que poco a poco fue traduciendo. Eso, y Lovino le dio la revolucionaria idea de "no dejarse molestar por los idiotas", y hay que decir que para el castaño del rulo todos eran unos idiotas.

-No era mi intención…-intentaba reparar el daño hecho-además…-pasó saliva sonoramente-yo, como tu héroe, me comeré todo lo que cocines

-¿De verdad?-la estrella le miraba con un brillo especial en sus verdes ojos

-Claro que sí-la verdad era que cada intento fallido de Arthur por cocinar, era comido por Alfred. Lo que la estrella no sabía era que siempre tenía que tomar después medicamento para el dolor de estómago, pero eso es algo que no tiene por qué saber nunca.

Era jueves 2 de julio, lo que significaba que faltaban dos días para la fiesta de disfraces. Además, el de ojos azules no podía estar más contento, no sólo era casi su cumpleaños, si no que ya estaba más que seguro que Arthur le amaba, y por supuesto, él también sentía lo mismo. ¿Que cómo se enteró? Muy fácil, toda la semana, con ayuda de Matty, le había estado poniendo pequeñas pruebas.

Arthur era fanático de los libros, y tenía una extraña preferencia por aquellos de fantasía, pero más aun de los que relataban historias de amor, y siempre que terminaba alguno, iba corriendo a preguntar una sarta de cosas al de ojos azul liliáceo, la mayoría de las cuales eran referentes al protagonista y su confesión de amor.

-¿Y si Cenicienta hubiera buscado al príncipe, porque él es un tonto que no dice nada, para decirle lo que sentía después del baile?

Matty rió suavemente ante la pregunta, estaba claro que hablaba de Alfred-pues… seguramente Cenicienta no lo hizo porque confiaba en que el príncipe sentía lo mismo por ella y la buscaría

-¿Y si no la buscara?... digo, en el hipotético caso de que ella se impacientara, Cenicienta debería ser valiente y decirle quien es y que lo ama-Arthur estaba rojo, pero así mismo se veía molesto

-Bueno… en tiempos más modernos yo creo que debería ser ella quien se confesara-y luego de eso Arthur no sólo estaba sonrojado, estaba con el rostro ardiendo en rojo

-T-Tampoco se trata de que corra a decirle… después de todo… ella es una dama que sabe esperar-luego de eso, la estrella se fue corriendo a buscar otro libro que leer, otro libro que le pudiera ayudar a descifrar si lo que sentía por Alfred era amor, y si éste le correspondía.

Por su parte, Alfred estaba planeando algo, para lo cual había salido en su bicicleta con dirección al observatorio. Había pensado en que sería romántico y apropiado decirle que le amaba en la sala del planetario, ahí donde proyectaban toda la bóveda celeste.

-¡Dr. Honda! –llegó Alfred gritando al recinto. Y pronto salió de una de las oficinas un joven hombre de ascendencia asiática y lacio cabello negro

-Alfred-san, ya me preguntaba dónde estabas, tenías varios días sin venir-tenía un remarcado acento japonés, aun si su pronunciación era perfecta

-Lo lamento ¿recuerda lo que le comentaba sobre mi estrella de la suerte?-Alfred vio que Honda asentía y continuó-bien, pues no me lo va a creer

-¿Sigue acercándose?-preguntó mientras le invitaba a entrar a su oficina con su diestra

-Mejor que eso…-el de gafas cerró la puerta tras de sí, y tomando asiento al mismo tiempo que Honda, Alfred se preparó para revelar su gran secreto por primera vez

-Espero que no crea que me he vuelto loco… resulta que hace casi dos semanas, mi hermano y yo veíamos a mi estrella con los telescopios, y yo tenía razón, sí venía hacía aquí-Alfred hablaba tan emocionado que el japonés no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre había pensado que Alfred era un chico realmente entusiasmado con la astronomía, y que sin duda se convertiría en un gran colega en la materia.

-…Así que mi estrella cayó a la Tierra-dijo Alfred esperando ver la reacción del astrónomo

-Vaya… lamento que no pudieras registrarla antes de eso-comentó Honda sin entender porque el joven no lucía algo decepcionado ante eso

-Eso no es nada comparado con lo que pasó… verá, resulto ser un "él"

-¿Un "él"?... no te comprendo, Alfred-san-Honda estaba desconcertado por completo

-Sí, no era una aleación de metales o minerales extraños… era una persona, para ser más precisos, es como un ángel-Alfred no había dejado de mover sus manos emocionado

-¿Un ángel?-repitió Honda más para sí que para el joven de ojos azules. Lo que decía su joven amigo era absurdo, pero tratándose de él no podía pensar en que se estuviera burlando de él, porque si bien hacía bromas no eran de ese tipo, y por otro lado no tenía por qué mentirle de esa manera-… ¿y… dónde está él ahora?

-En mi casa, mi hermano le hace compañía, procuramos no dejarlo solo, pero él es muy listo… le llamamos Arthur, le encanta leer, es sombroso, aprendió más que yo en toda mi vida en unos cuantos días… hay cosas que no comprende pero porque trata de hallarle lógica a todo

-Suena interesante… es un extraterrestre después de todo

-Es una estrella-corrigió Alfred-Arthur siempre dice que él es mi estrella… además

-¿Además…?

-Creo… no, más bien, estoy seguro de que me he enamorado de él-no había razón para ocultarlo a alguien como el Dr. Honda, eran buenos amigos y siempre que Alfred tenía alguna duda sobre astronomía, sólo él tenía la paciencia para contestarle e incluso conversar con él cuando necesitaba hablar cosas que no deseaba decirle a Matty o a su madre, era su refuerzo cuando no podía acudir a contarle a su estrella de la suerte.

Era una afirmación muy fuerte, pero conociendo a Alfred, era certero pensar que era sincero-si estás seguro, y no es hostil… creo que no debería haber problema, anqué no estaría de más hacerle algunas pruebas

-¡No, eso no! Si alguien más lo sabe… de seguro terminará encerrado o en una mesa de operaciones a punto de ser abierto como un espécimen raro-la preocupación danzaba en las pupilas azules al sólo imaginar que se llevaran a Arthur de su lado

-De acuerdo, yo guardaré el secreto… pero debo verlo para estar seguro de que no será un problema en el futuro

-Claro, justo venía a pedirle permiso para usar la sala del planetario… quiero decirle lo que siento ahí ¿qué opina?

-Yo no soy muy bueno en esa clase de cosas… pero creo que es un buen detalle

Los dos tardaron unos minutos más hablando, luego se despidieron, acordando que al día siguiente la sala estaba a la entera disposición de Alfred, así que tenía toda la tarde para estar ahí con la susodicha estrella.

* * *

><p>Matty estaba subiendo las escaleras un tanto preocupado, tenía largo rato sin ver a Arthur, y era realmente extraño, porque cada que la estrella terminaba de leer algún libro, cosa que le tomaba pocos minutos, iba corriendo a platicarle de que trataba, o a preguntar algo que no le quedara claro.<p>

-Arthur… ¿está todo bien?-preguntaba Matty al tiempo que entraba en la habitación de su hermano, donde sabía estaba el de ojos verdes-¿qué tienes?-dijo el terrícola preocupado al ver que el ser alado estaba sentado en la cama, con la espalda pegada a la cabecera y los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Es tan injusto…-dijo Arthur revelando que entre sus manos tenía un libro, mismo que Matty tomó para poder comprender el estado de la estrella

-¿Romeo y Julieta?

-Ellos se amaban tanto… y merecían estar juntos-un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos verdes

-Sé que es muy triste… pero sólo es una historia-Matthew no sabía que podría decir para consolarlo sin revelar que sabía todo sobre el amor secreto que Arthur sentía por su hermano, porque estaba casi seguro de que su llanto era por imaginar un amor imposible entre ellos.

-Romeo sufría tanto por la muerte de Julieta que prefirió morir… -continuó diciendo toda la parte final de la obra, expresando su dolor empático por la tragedia de esos dos enamorados

-¿Qué le hiciste?-Alfred había llegado sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, y rápidamente entró a su cuarto donde Arthur sollozaba entre los brazos de su hermano

-Él culpable es William Shakespeare-dijo su hermano mostrándole el libro

Alfred fue el único que pudo hacerle olvidar todo el drama del libro, porque le puso el abrigo y le sacó a dar un largo paseo, incluso le compró helado nuevamente. Pero la verdad era que todo aquello aun no desaparecía de la mente de Arthur, lo tenía muy presente ¿Él lloraría si Alfred le rechazaba? Tal vez… porque a fin de cuentas había aprendido que puedes llorar cuando algo te duele mucho, y eso definitivamente le iba a doler, tanto como le dolió a Julieta encontrar muerto a Romeo.

Por lo demás el resto del día pasó tranquilo. En la cena Alfred dio gracias por ser turno de Matty para cocinar, porque su estómago de héroe no podría soportar otra cena preparada por su estrella de la suerte.

-Mañana tengo planeada una salida especial para nosotros-dijo Alfred cuando había terminado su cena y sólo acompañaba a los otros dos

-Claro…-contestó Arthur un tanto ausente, aun dándole vueltas a la idea de que su amor bien podría ser no correspondido

Alfred había entendido porque esa extraña actitud de Arthur, claro que su hermano le tuvo que explicar todo con detalle. El de ojos azules no intentó indagar más del asunto, después de todo mañana se solucionaría todo en cuanto le pidiera a su estrella de la suerte fuera su pareja. Con mucha ayuda de Matty se había decidido a hacer todo romántico, con ese tinte de épocas más tradicionales, así que sería un poco cursi para su gusto, pero bien valía la pena.

Dormir juntos comenzaba a ser un tormento para los dos, teniéndose tan cerca el uno al otro, tenían que luchar para no hacer algo inapropiado, claro que Arthur tenía miedo de abrazar al terrícola, mientras que el temor de Alfred era robarle un beso al de ojos verdes.

-¿No puedes dormir?-preguntó Arthur en algún punto de la noche, cuando los dos estaban en la cama y podía notar la intranquilidad del otro

-…Estoy demasiado ansioso… eso no me deja dormir-confesó Alfred-¿tú aun no duermes?

-No, mi cuerpo aun no lo necesita…-Arthur estaba recostado boca abajo, con la barbilla poyada sobre la almohada que estrechaba con sus brazos-quizá en unas cuantas semanas más… tal vez en un mes

-Ya veo… de todas maneras te seguiré atesorando igual-sonrió el de ojos azules en medio de su cuarto en penumbras

Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse, dando gracias de que fuera de noche para que Alfred no le viera así.

* * *

><p>El nuevo día parecía normal, para Arthur lo era, no así para Alfred. Apenas terminaron de desayunar, el terrícola de ojos azules corrió escaleras arriba, tenía muchas cosas que alistar para esa tarde. Lo primero fue escoger su ropa, eligió algo casual pero más formal de lo que solía vestir a diario. Luego se ocupó de repasar su dialogo, sí, porque Matty le había armado un estúpido guión. Casi parecía que el de gafas ovaladas se había inventado todo eso después de ver un maratón de películas románticas, de esas como Titánic y Un día inesperado, del total gusto de su hermano y su estrella de la suerte.<p>

Para la una de la tarde, Alfred salía de bañarse, quedándose por varios minutos en el baño, arreglando su cabello y usando un poco de esa colonia costosa que su abuela le obsequiara en navidad. Se puso la ropa, cuidando de acomodar bien el cuello de la camisa y desechando la corbata que Matty le había prestado. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego exhaló lentamente, necesitaba quitarse los nervios.

Arthur no entendía porque Alfred se había arreglado tanto-¿te gusta?-preguntó el americano

-Sí… luces bien-lo cierto es que la estrella pensaba que así se veían los príncipes de sus libros

-Gracias… ¿ya te quitaron la venda?-durante todo el tiempo que Alfred había permanecido en el piso de arriba, Arthur había ido al veterinario en compañía del otro chico, a que Antonio le retirara la venda si ya estaba lista su ala

-Ah sí… ese tipo dijo que ya estaba curada -decía sosteniendo la emplumada extremidad, para luego ponerse el abrigo que le acompañaba a todas partes-también me pidió que dejara pasar un par de días más antes de probar si podía volar

-Podemos ir a campo más abierto el Domingo… oh mira la hora, será mejor que nos vayamos ya

Alfred tomó la mano de Arthur, los dos lucían graciosos al tener las mejillas con un ligero sonrojo-hoy no saldremos en la bicicleta-anunció Alfred una vez que estaban afuera-usaremos el auto de Gilbert – no era de extrañarse que el de ojos rojos le debiera tantos favores a Alfred como para prestarle su auto

Era la primera vez que Arthur se subía a un auto, y era algo incómodo para él, porque las alas le estorbaban mucho al sentarse, y ya ni hablar de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, sentía que las alas se le aplastaban contra el asiento, sin embargo no se quejó en ningún momento, parecía que Alfred se estaba esforzando en hacer algo por él.

No tardaron casi nada en llegar a una parte del poblado que Arthur no conocía, era un edificio enorme, alargado y en un extremo con un domo extraño-¿es un observatorio?

-Sí, supongo que lo viste en un libro-comentó Alfred mientras estacionaba el vehículo-ven… te mostraré un lugar fantástico que te parecerá familiar

El lugar era como un museo, y al final tenía un par de puertas, que al ser atravesadas daban paso a una sala grande, con varias hileras de butacas entorno a un centro. Tenía cierta semejanza con la sala del cine al que fueron días atrás, pero definitivamente no había manera de proyectar una película. En el centro del lugar, había un extraño aparato que parecía una linterna con varios colores.

-Espera un momento… -Alfred soltó su mano y se fue por una escalera oculta cerca del centro

Casi inmediatamente después, la luz se apagó, dejando a la estrella en medio de la oscuridad, para terminar siendo sorprendido por un montón de luces danzarinas. No pudo evitar reírse ante el espectáculo, era muy bonito.

-Según nosotros, así luce el espacio…-dijo Alfred regresando a su lado

-Es casi exacto… -la sonrisa de Arthur era radiante

-Sabes… te he traído aquí hoy para… para algo especial que tengo que decirte-en la mente de Alfred había un lio con las palabras que había memorizado, así que optaría por usar el plan B: improvisar

-Sé que sonará repentino… y que apenas nos conocimos, pero… aun así-Alfred busco ambas manos de su estrella, sosteniéndolas y acariciando el dorso de estas con sus pulgares. Entonces clavó la mirada en ese par de ojos verdes fuera de este mundo-te amo, Arthur

La estrella sentía que ahora sí le daría uno de esos famosos paros cardiacos que son una de las principales causas de muerte entre los humanos ¿Era verdad lo que escuchaba? Ojala que sí, porque si no, quería decir que se había vuelto dulcemente loco.

-Y-Yo… yo-Arthur no necesitaba respirar y aun así sentía eso que llaman sofocarse-t-también te amo

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó Alfred sin poder estás más feliz-somos el uno para el otro, destinados a encontrarnos en este basto universo-de alguna manera creía haber escuchado esas palabras de algún dialogo en una película de ciencia ficción, pero eran perfectas para el momento

-Debe ser eso, un designio del destino-dijo Arthur mientras sus ojos brillaban llenándose de lágrimas-… no entiendo… quisiera llorar… pero estoy realmente feliz

-Hay veces que los humanos lloramos de felicidad-le aseguró el terrícola que también sentía sus ojos apunto de derramar lágrimas

Alfred ya no perdió más el tiempo y abrazó al otro rubio. Era para él, definitivamente, no por nada Arthur había cruzado el universo para encontrarle, sin importar la distancia. Así mismo él le cuidaría de ahora en adelante, con la certeza de que estarían juntos toda la vida, porque Arthur así se lo había dicho.

-Ahora entiendo cuando dicen que "Ahí fuera hay alguien para ti", sólo que ese alguien especial, sólo para mí, estaba más lejos de lo que podían imaginar-decía Alfred entre risas al no soltar a su estrella de la suerte

-Me sentía realmente solo… sin hablar nunca con nadie, hasta ese día en que escuché tu voz-la estrella sonreía con el rostro hundido en el pecho del joven-supe que era mi oportunidad de conseguir algo cálido, algo hermoso, porque sabía del amor solo por su relación con el destino, aunque dudaba que lo fuera a sentir alguna vez

Fue entonces que Alfred lo apartó un poco de sí, lo suficiente para sostener el blanquecino rostro de Arthur entre sus manos, y así, poder darle su primer beso. Inexperto y temeroso, Arthur recibió aquel beso de verdadero amor, tal y como en los libros de cuentos de hadas, y para Alfred no había nada más dulce que los delgados labios de la estrella que amaba.

-Serás mi novio, y luego mi esposo… estaremos siempre juntos-dijo Alfred al separarse y mirar la sonriente cara de su estrella de la suerte

-Así será… porque desde un principio fui tuyo, después de todo… tú me reclamaste como tuyo-aun recordaba con cariño la primera vez que Alfred le habló, proclamándolo suyo

Se quedaron por varias horas, simplemente hablando de cómo sería su hermosa y larga vida juntos. Alfred era quien no paraba de hablar, estaba eufórico, y como no, era la primera vez que ese enamoraba, y sería para siempre. Arthur decía que sí a todos los planes bizarros de su nuevo novio, no importaba que esos deseos fueran imposibles, igual lo intentaría por él.

-Mañana les presumiré a todos mi lindo novio-dijo Alfred orgulloso de ese hecho

-¿No tendrás problemas?-Arthur estaba preocupado, había leído que las relaciones homosexuales existían desde tiempos remotos, pero no mucha gente las tomaba a bien

-Para nada, muchos de mis amigos son así… mira a Francis, es capaz de ligarse una tostadora, y lo más asqueroso es que le haría el amor

"Hacer el Amor". Ahora Arthur tenía algo importante que buscar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola! Lamento la tardanza, pero estuve enferma y en semana de exámenes, en pocas palabras estaba totalmente fuera de combate.

Bien, otro cap más de esta tierna historia. Por fin son pareja, ahora falta ver si no hay alguien que quiera separarlos *risa malvada*, no… nadie los separará (por ahora). Adivinen a quien le terminará preguntando Arthur por eso de "Hacer el amor" xD

Creo que la próxima actualización será de Spirits o de The Last Week, me está costando terminar este último.

**Próximo Capítulo:** _Mi resplandeciente estrella_

¿Qué es hacer el amor? Los libros no parecen ayudarle del todo a resolver su duda, así que Arthur piensa en preguntarle a alguien… quizá a una de las personas que conoció en la fiesta de Alfred. ¿Y qué pasará cuando la Sra. Jones regrese a casa?

Dejen reviews por fa! :D


End file.
